


Love's First Meeting

by Sa1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Two lovers meet in front of a pizza place





	Love's First Meeting

I am standing in front of the pizza shop called June’s pizza waiting for my wife Lucy. We met on this exact spot thirty two years ago today, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a wonderful spring day, the birds were singing and there was a light breeze. I had just gotten a great mark on my maths test, so I decided to celebrate by getting a slice of pizza. I had just brought a meat lovers pizza and left the store, when I quite literally walked into Lucy. I know as soon as I saw her that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. "Hi" she said and me being the absolute fool I am, just stood there with my mouth hanging open. "You had better closed your mouth or the wind will freeze it like that forever" she said with a laugh. I snapped my mouth shut and then introduced myself to her. Then like magic we ended up sharing my pizza and talking for hours. I found out later it was magic after all because Lucy is a the great great granddaughter of Venus, the Roman goddess of beauty. Which means she can use magic to make herself look like as beautiful or as ugly as she wants. But I don't love her just because of her beauty, I love her for being the most kind and compassionate woman I have ever known. We come here every year on our anniversary to celebrate. Just then I see her coming up the street and I thank my lucky stars yet again that I bumped into her all those years ago.


End file.
